Origins of the Dragonark
by Blade100
Summary: Alex Dragonark and Charles Dragonark. Both great heroes, but where did the name Dragonark begin from? This story will tell you the tragic origins of the Dragonark name. It began in the ruins of a kingdom, long ago. Rated to be safe. Implied rape and sex.


**Origins of the Dragonark**

Alex Dragonark, hero of heroes, legend of legends. Many tell of his adventures. How he defeated Lord Frydae XIII, Drakath Slugwrath, Xan, and Noxus, how he acquired the Elemental Orbs, and finally defeated the evil Lord Sepulchure, his uncle.

He went down in history as Lore's greatest hero, and those he fought with became heroes as well. To Rayne, Shadow Tamer, Kaiser, Artix, Warlic, and so many more.

His son, Kit Dragonark went down in history as a hero as well, taking the place of his father when Alex passed away. He saved the world like his father and grandfather, and teamed up with many heroes of his age.

Alex's father, Charles Dragonark, was a hero of his time. A freedom fighter, a young man, looking for his place in life. No one would have figured he would be one of Lore's greatest heroes, and no one would have known his son would have been Lore's Greatest Hero. Now one would have expected his half brother to harbor such a dark soul either…

Alex's uncle, Sepulchure Dragonark was once a good man, like his half brother, Charles, and nephew.

Alex's wife was a girl named Jojo the Moglin, who became Jojo Dragonark after they finally married. She was a Moglin, a small furry animal, and love between the two was unexpected and strange. Some found it disgusting, but that did not stop them. They fell in love, and as luck would have it, Jojo was turned into a human by a powerful magic. It did not matter what species each other was. They loved one another. Simple as that.

So many stories and adventures of the name Dragonark! So many lives to talk about…

But do you know of the story the past? Of the Origins of the Dragonark name? If not, let me tell you

* * *

Our story takes place at a kingdom, long before the tales of Warlic, Artix, and the others. But this kingdom is different from other kingdom you have heard, because this kingdom is in ruins. Its people either dead or in bondage, and the corpse of its once mighty king lying in its ruins.

This was the Kingdom of the Angelo, a peaceful and gentle kingdom. They were attacked by the Saxon Kingdom, a mighty and warrior race driven by anger, lust, greed, and power.

Within days the war was won, and the wise, peaceful kingdom of the Angelo, was destroyed. In a carriage, before the ruins of the kingdom, a beautiful woman watched her home burn.

She was beautiful beyond imagine. She had pale moon like skin, blue crystal eyes, golden hair, and just the perfect body with wondrous curves and hypnotizing bosom. Her blue and white dress was left in tatters after the invasion, and her blue eyes carried tears of pain and sadness as she was carried away from her home with the rest of the survivors of her people.

* * *

"Hello Princess."

With a turn of the head, the women met the eyes of a warrior. A killer. A War Leader. The War Leader of the Saxon Kingdom.

"Welcome to my castle, Princess. I am the War Leader of the Saxon, Lord Hunter, servant of the King."

"You…You destroyed my family. My kingdom!" the Princess accused. She glared at him and if given the chance would slap his face for what he did. She hated herself sometimes…A slap in the face was not fitting for a man who just destroyed her world! But within this Princess, not a hateful, mean, or cruel bone existed. She was probably the purest woman there was in all the land. "Why!?" the incorruptible Princess asked.

"Why? Simple," the man said as he walked around the Princess. He was like a wolf, stalking his prey, circling her as he licked his lips. His eyes were red, his skin pale like stone. His body strong and his eyes showed cunning and intellect. He wore a black vest, and pants, and his face, despite the circumstances, the Princess thought was quite handsome.

"I have heard stories of a woman, young and beautiful. Princess of the Angelo. Said to be so beautiful the very Heavens are jealous of her. So pure that she makes the Angels look like demons. So perfect, that men would kill and die to have her. You, Princess. And I knew I must have you as my own, when I heard about you, oh Princess."

"So…The death of my family…The destruction of my home…was just so…"

"I could have you in bed, my lovely Princess…" Hunter smiled as he suddenly pushed the Princess on to the bed. He then leapt on top of her and laughed as he tore her dress away. "Finally. The whitest of sheep, the purest of princesses, and the most beautiful of woman…is mine."

* * *

A few days later, after the horrible night the Princess had, and the perfect night Hunter had an announcement was made. Hunter of the Saxon and the Princess of the Angelo were to be married.

There would have been a time, where the Princess would be saved by a hero. Where good would have triumphed over the evil of the Saxon name. This was not the case though.

The years went by, and the marriage took place. The Princess and War Leader became wife and husband and the Princess lived her life as happy as could be expected.

Life would remain simple enough for her. Be raped, be treated as a slave, and be humiliated. Her people were slaughtered with each passing day. The Saxon were a fighting, killing, and cruel race, and with no wars to fight, they took their violent nature on their Angelo slaves.

With each passing day, the Princess's soul and life disappeared. She became a doll, letting out only sighs and whimpers. Everyday of the passing years she would do nothing. Though once her son was born, the only thing she did was care for him.

The son that had been created by Lord Hunter raping her once pure body…was all she took care off, hardly caring about herself anymore as her people were killed.

While the Princess's life withered, the War Leader's life took a violent turn. He was amazed by the Princess's purity. After all the torturing, the rape, the lost of all her people, she had remained pure, with seemingly little hatred towards he and his people.

And as much as he hated to say it, he felt guilt. Guilt for what his people were doing, guilt for what the Princess had been forced through. Guilt for everything.

Things changed, and as the baby was born and nursed, Hunter would whisper, 'I love you' to the Princess.

While the once cruel War Leader meant it, the Princess did not believe him.

Three years have passed since the destruction of the Angelo kingdom, and Grace felt it in the air. Her death, the Saxon death, nearly everyone's death was nearing.

* * *

"Hunter…"

The War Leader's head turned, not believing his wife had said his name. He could barely remember her voice, since it had been long ago she had spoken.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"Did you ever really love me? Or was I just a body to rape? To use? A tool?" the emotionless voice asked.

"Princess…."

"No. Don't call me that. I am no longer a Princess, you made certain of that. Call me by my name."

"…As you wish, Grace," Hunter sighed. "Grace, three years, you and I have been married. Our child is alive, and born, but your people killed and tortured…When I first forced myself upon you, I did so only out of lust. Lust for you, the purest jewel in all the land. Now though…I think I do, in a twisted way, love you. You are so pure, so perfect, so beautiful, that I cannot resist you," the War Leader said. "So to answer your question, yes, my love. I do love you…"

"…"

"Grace?"

"My death is nearing."

"What?"

"I have seen it, felt it, I know it. I will soon die, as will many others," Grace whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened she saw Hunter's pained face, seeing hate, regret, horror, and so much more. "Please…When the time comes, do not give your life for me. There will come a time where I will be killed, and you will try to save me. Don't, Hunter. Please, if anything, save our child. Our son."

"You do not order me around, slave!" Hunter roared, and stood up. "You will die, only when I allow it! You will live, you will be mine, and you will never leave me! I did not destroy your kingdom, only to lose you! No! I will never lose you! You ARE MINE!" he screamed, though in his heart he knew the truth. The Kingdom of the Saxon was over.

"Hunter…please. All I ask is for you to run… leave the kingdom now. Take our son and leave this place as far as you can, as fast as you can. Leave me to die…I beg of you," Grace whispered.

"…I...Grace. My wife. My love. For what it is worth…I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for the destruction of your family, your world, your virginity…Do you think it would have been possible for you and I to have been lovers? Husband and wife? If things had not been like this, could you and I have fallen in love?

"…"

"Grace?"

"Yes…We could have…" she whispered, and felt the Saxon man's hand on her own.

"Then for this one moment…let us make love…please," Hunter begged. "I know what I have done. Horrible things to you, but I could not stop. We Saxon are known for our hatred, our lust, our green, not our kindness. Love is a foreign and strange thing to me. I-"

Hunter was silenced as Grace's lips pecked his lips and she pulled back a sad smile.

"I am yours, my lord…

* * *

And for the first time in the last three years, Grace was happy. She and Hunter made love, pushing their tragic world away and creating a private world of happiness and love for themselves.

"Hunter?"

"Yes, my love?" the War Leader asked as they held one another in bed, their love making gone and done.

"May you do me one last favor?"

"Of course."

"Give our child, my last name."

"...As you wish, my love."

* * *

That night, the destruction of the Saxon Kingdom took place. In several simultaneous attacks, every kingdom in the land united and sent their various armies to the major Saxon castles and cities.

The Saxon Kingdom was not easily defeated, and fought back with amazing skill and power, but in the end the evil reign of the Saxon Kingdom came to an end, and tens of thousands of people were killed in this war.

With no King, the disappearance of the War Leader, and major cities destroyed, the Saxon disbanded ands went into hiding as the kingdoms of the land went to war with one another, each trying to take the Saxon's place as the strongest kingdom.

In the shadows though, the War Leader lived. He watched as his kingdom was burned to the ground. Behind him was a recently made grave and tombstone, which had words on it.

**Here lies Grace, wife of War Leader Hunter and once Princess of the Angelo Kingdom. **

**Though her world died, her virginity was stolen, and her family killed, not an evil bone existed in her body. From her birth to her death, she remained the whitest of sheep. Pure and beautiful. **

**R.I.P Grace Dragonark**

"Come child of mine, we need to find you and me a new home. It is what your mother would have wanted," Hunter whispered, petting his son's head as he held him in his hands. "My son…. I can already feel it, my son. You will do great things. You will make up for my sins...Charles Dragonark, you will be a hero."

And that's how it began. Charles was born of a unity between two different bloods. One of good, and the other evil. Yes, he still became a hero, a legend, as did his son and grandson. To this day, the word Dragonark is said to be the name of the greatest family of heroes. As it will always be.

* * *

"Honey? Alex?"

The man's head turned to stare at Jojo and smiled as his still beautiful wife walked up to him and kissed his forehead. The years had been kind to both as they became older, both of them still holding a presence and surprisingly good looks, despite the fact they were in their late fifties.

"It's late. Stop writing that book and come to bed."

"That depends. Does bed have you in a sexy bikini, dancing around a pole?" Alex smiled.

"Alex," Jojo giggled, hugging him from behind, her arms resting on his stomach.

"I still got it. Admit it, babe."

The woman only rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek as she looked at the book the hero had written.

"Is that really where your family came from? All of it is true?"

"Would I lie?" the husband questioned.

"Probably," she smiled. "I just read a letter from Kit. He said he recently defeated a Cyclops Chief and his army. Impressive, huh?"

"Please, I used to take down Cyclopes with one hand."

"That's because the other hand was groping my body, hun," she giggled. "So you coming to bed?"

"Be right there, love. You better go get the stripper pole and sexy bikini ready," he answered as they both stood up and walked off to bed. "…I love you, Jojo."

"I love you two Alex. Now-"

"And forever, baby," Alex Dragonark grinned.

"Actually, I was going to say, now let's go have some fun," Jojo smiled, as he led her husband to bed.

"Also good!"

**THE END**

I liked the beginning, personally, and the ending. The middle, where Hunter and Grace talk and the War Leader is all nice kind a feels rushed to me…Also, I decided to write Sepulchure as Charles half brother, just to leave things open for the future. So remember, that from now on, Sepulchure is only a half uncle to Alex…Does that make sense?

Whatever. Hope you enjoyed this origin story, folks!

Also I'm sorry for not updating recently on any AQ Entertainment stories. I've lost the drive to do so, but I promise to try and work on them. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
